


Clandestine

by Lexxfelton



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 16+, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Swear Words, dm - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxfelton/pseuds/Lexxfelton
Summary: ClandestineIs an adjective that means kept secret or done secretively, especially because illicit. This definition comes to life when Severus Snape's daughter Athena, a half blood that is head over heels in love with none other than the pureblood, Draco Malfoy himself.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SWEAR WORDS AND SEXUAL CONTENT, RECOMMENDED FOR AGES 16+

My name is Athena and I'm 16 years old. It's my 6th year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm the daughter of Persephone and Severus Snape. I'm an artist, I enjoy drawing and writing. My favorite place at Hogwarts is the Astronomy Tower, library, or my dorm room. My favorite flowers are orchids and Lilies. I am a half blood in status. I was quite young when I realized I was a witch. My powers started manifesting the most as I neared my pre-teen years. I used to peg my powers off as coincidences but my mother always told me there was none and that there's always a reason for everything. In my youth, I was always seen as the weird, recluse child. I heard the neighbourhood parents discussing how unnatural it was that I preferred reading over playing outside. I got picked on many times on several occasions. Looking back at it now, everything makes more sense. One time I was at the park with my mum and these kids called my dad a greaseball or something that I can't quite remember, but it set me off enough and I ended up making one of the kids fall off the swing without realizing how. Next thing you know the kids were running in the other direction, screaming. After that encounter, we went home and my mum snuck off into the basement for a few minutes. I've only been down there a few times in my childhood. Most of the times I was watching my dad work with these weird liquids, which I know as potions now. He even taught me how to concoct some of them without any real explanation why.  
I remember tiptoeing to the door and overhearing my mom speaking. I remember the conversation clearly and I remember hearing my father's voice. 

"Severus, it's time to tell her." 

"I know Seph, but she's so young. How did her powers start manifesting this soon?" 

"One of those little gits called you a name and it set her powers spiraling and last time I checked she was going to be a teenager soon. You need to come home Severus. I want her to hear it from you. I want her to know the truth about why you're always gone while she's attending grammar school. It's time." I heard my dad sigh. 

"I'll be there tomorrow after my classes are dismissed for the day." 

"Okay. You might as well bring her letter too. Don't forget to let Dumbledore know." My mum said. 

"I will. I'm going back to bed. I love you Seph."

"I love you too Sev." 

That particular memory is one I remember as clear as a summer day. The day after that my father showed up and when I was embracing him he told me everything. He told me I was a witch and then repeated the same thing my mum always told me; there are no coincidences, everything happens for a reason. Then he gave me my Hogwarts letter with a supply list and that was that. To protect me however, my dad registered me under my mom's maiden name instead of his last name. Dumbledore was the one who suggested that. After explaining to me that I'm going to still have my given first and middle name, and just my last name will be different, both of my parents took me to Diagon Alley to help with supply shopping. After all that was said and done dad and I took off to Hogwarts and I got sorted into the house of Slytherin.


	2. Dreams

~{A/N:}~ Proofreading and additions added by my dear friend Sarah. 

My dreams have been increasingly plagued by a guy with blonde hair and pale eyes. Everyone at Hogwarts knows his name but I've personally never met him. All I know is that he was sorted into Slytherin during his first year. Just like I was.

Almost every night, like clockwork, my mind conjures him up once more, like some kind of mystical mirage. I can't remember when precisely it all started or why. All I know is, the more it happens, the more intrigued I become. He never speaks. We never touch. I never even see his full face. And yet, I find myself captivated, day and night, by this faceless, nameless figure and his stormy grey eyes, that both arouse and intimidate me in a way I have never felt before.

 

Draco and I have had classes together several times throughout our years at Hogwarts, yet I've never spoken to him and I have no intention of doing so. For some odd reason, his pale eyes have the tendency to make me shy away. With all the girls that throw themselves at him, he probably doesn't even know that I exist. But that's the thing with popular pretty boys. They never pay attention to the shy ones. Pretty boys like Draco go for the easy catches, the popular ones like him.

 

 


	3. First Day of Class

I feel like the unluckiest girl in the world.  
Why, you ask? Well that's simple. Because, of all the classes that I could have been put in, I got stuck taking Potions with my father. There is nothing more awkward than being in a class that your dad teaches. I'm honestly not even sure if I should call him dad or Professor Snape like everyone else. This will definitely make for an interesting class to say the least. All things aside, I wonder what classes Draco has this year and I wonder if he has any classes with me. Since we're both in our sixth year at Hogwarts, I'm assuming that he might have at least one class with me. As exciting as that may seem, I am dreading the possibility.

 

* * *

 

I was so lost in my thoughts that I failed to realize the time. I was late for class. Dad was not going to be happy.  
I rushed to the potions dungeon classroom, hoping that I could sneak in without him noticing. I slowly tiptoed into room and proceeded to go to the only seat available. I lifted my head to make sure dad's back was still turned, when a familiar head of hair caught my eyes. An involuntary gasp escaped my lips when I realized Draco was the one who occupied the seat next to the only empty one.  
I felt a moment of panicked intrusion, as a deep shade of red surged through my cheeks. I took a deep breath and walked to take my seat next to Draco. I was beginning to feel calm despite the close proximity Draco and I now shared. I bit my lip thoughtfully and lifted my head only to find my dad staring directly at me, his glare as menacing as always.

"Miss Athena, nice of you to finally join us."

I inhaled the awkward and thick air and closed my eyes. I'm going to be in so much trouble later. I took a deep breath. When I reopened my eyes, I simply mumbled my apology and got my parchment out to take notes.  
As I set my parchment on the desk, I could feel Draco's eyes on me. Through the humiliation, it slipped my mind that he was the one seated next me. I felt the blush in my cheeks rise again. I was breathless being so close to him. Draco laughed under his breath and smirked at me. I looked down at my parchment as my cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

* * *

 

Even though the beginning of  the class was embarrassing, I eventually eased up. I scanned my surroundings to get a glimpse of who else was in potions with me. I spotted the famous trio Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
As I continued to explore the rest of the classroom, I noticed that Crabbe and Goyle weren't present. I was surprised that I didn't notice it before. Those bloody idiots never stray too far from Draco. Sometimes,  my curiosity gets the better of me,  so before I could even stop myself, I blurted out to Draco.

 

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

Draco looked over at me.

 

"Oh they got suspended."

Well, since I have a dialogue going with him now I might as well pose another question, I thought.

I creased my brow curiously.

"Suspended? What did they do?"

"What we did was take a couple of first years to the Shrieking Shack."

He's so mean, why am I attracted to this jerk again? Pushing my thoughts aside, I posed another question.

 

"So... how come they got in trouble but you didn't?"

He smirked mischievously, held his head high, shrugged his shoulders and answered in a proud, sneering tone.

 

"My father wasn't having it."

Sometimes with this unexplainable infatuation I have towards Draco, it makes me blind to how much of a spoiled arse he really is. With nothing left to say, I went back to doing my book work until class ended.


	4. Purple Orchid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEAR WORDS PROCEED WITH CAUTION OR STOP READING IF THAT BOTHERS YOU.
> 
> Edits and any additions were added by my go-to gal, Sarah aka AussieChickadee.
> 
> P.S.  
> I know the electricity thing is cliche, moving on.

After a long day of classes, I finally got to head back to the common room. I didn't even bother saying hello to the others in there. Not like they noticed anyway. I'm kind of invisible to everyone. Then again, people could just be avoiding me because they figured out that I'm Professor Snape's daughter. I'm betting on the former though. Either way, I couldn't care less. I've never been the type of person to care about what other people think. Despite the downfalls though, being the daughter of a teacher here at Hogwarts sure had its perks. I got to have my own dorm room upon dad's request for my privacy.

When I finally got to my door, I slowly turned the knob. Relief flooded through my senses when I took in the familiar smell of lavender and vanilla. My dorm room always felt like my home away from home. I lightly closed my door and scanned over my room. God I had missed it. I trailed my fingers over the fabric of my comforter and looked over to my window. Sitting there on the windowsill was a fresh, purple orchid. I walk over to the flower and caressed the soft petals. As I scanned the flower, I found a note with my name written on it.

_Athena, my beautiful little flower. Welcome back to Hogwarts._  
_Love, Dad x_

I rolled my eyes at the word little. I'm sixteen now yet my dad still persists in calling me "his little girl". Surprisingly however, I don't mind it too much.I am after all, his only child. One funny thing about dad is that he likes to scare people off with his rough exterior but truth be told, if you dig down deep enough, he's a big old softie. This could just be the case for me and mum though.  
A little smile spread across my face at the thought of her. Mum's back at our muggle home, holding the fort down. Dad and I have tried to convince her to come stay with us at Hogwarts until the school year finishes but she refuses. I think the reason for that might be because most of my childhood was spent there. She wouldn't want anything happening to our home whilst we were away. Dad and I get to visit her during holiday break though, so that's some compensation for the prolonged absence.

I laid my bag down by my vanity mirror and placed myself on my bed. I yawned heavily. The school day it seemed, had finally taken its toll on my body. I kicked off my shoes and closed my eyes, drifting into my haunted dreamland of the guy with the beautiful grey eyes.

* * *

 

I woke up the next morning to find that I was still in my robes from the day before. I went to my closet to get a clean pair and proceeded to finish my morning routine before heading to breakfast in the Great Hall.

On my journey there, I pondered the fact that my dad didn't chew me alive for being late yesterday. It was a little odd because he'll usually give me a stern talking to. Oh well. Another thing I'm surprised about is that I was so tired that I wasn't able to process the fact that I actually had a conversation with Draco yesterday. All that aside, I can tell you one thing for sure. It's given me a newfound hope to at least having a friendship with him. Crabbe and Goyle not being here gives me more of a chance to get closer to Draco.

When I arrived at the dining hall, not many students were there. I guess you could say I'm an early bird. But that's only when I'm not lost in my thoughts or in the middle of a dream.  
I sat down at the Slytherin table. Laid out before me was an array of breakfast foods. I was famished and my mouth began to water immediately. I decided on a cheesy omelette, some toast and hash-browns.

After I finished eating, I decided to head to the potions dungeon and catch up with dad. Even though I have class with him everyday I feel like I've hardly seen him since I've been back at school. I walked into the classroom and immediately saw dad sitting behind his desk in the front of the empty classroom. He was reading the Daily Prophet and had a muggle newspaper resting on his desk nearby also.

"Hey dad!"  
I smiled and walked over to his desk. He put his newspaper down and a smile spread across his face. He stood up to greet me with a hug.

"My little girl! Did you like your flower?"

"Of course I did. You know Orchids are my favorite."

"Yes my darling, I am aware. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just exhausted with school starting and everything. I just have to adjust again. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just miss your mum. I wish she would have joined us here at Hogwarts but I know why she stays. However, having my daughter here helps with the pain of missing her."

I looked down at my feet for a moment before lifting my gaze back to him.

"We will see her again soon dad. Holidays remember?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "I know my child, the distance is just hard."

"I miss her too. But at least we'll see her soon."

Just as things got quiet, the first bell rang and some students started to pile in. Hermione Granger was the first to arrive, then her friends, then some people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I smiled at my dad one last time and went to take my seat, ready for the morning class to begin. Before the last bell rang, Draco came in the classroom and sat down on the chair next to me.

Today's lesson was on various potions and their uses. Dad eventually had us pick a potion to create and Draco and I decided on making Amortentia. It's a love potion that gives the drinker a powerful infatuation with the person who gives the potion to them. This is more of an advanced potion to create according to dad. He said that Draco and I should be just fine though.  
I looked through the book to find the page on which the ingredients are listed.

_Ashwinder worms_  
_1 Rose thorn_  
_1 Peppermint_  
_1 Powdered Moonstone_

I went to the supply closet after studying the ingredients long enough to gather what Draco and I need. Once we finish this potion, I have a half a mind to make this in my dorm and use it on Draco. Sadly though, I'm not that kind of girl and if I want him to like me I want it to be on his terms, not because I made him drink a temporary potion. I sighed and shook my head in reluctant resignation as I continued my search of the shelves, gathering what we needed.

I ran through the ingredients in my head; I got the ashwinder worms, the thorn, the peppermint so that leaves the powdered moonstone. I scanned the rest of the items in the closet and searched for the powdered moonstone which to my luck happened to be on the highest shelf. I stepped on my tippy toes to reach it, but no luck. I jump slightly to see if I can reach it but I almost dropped the other ingredients on myself in the process. I sighed heavily, and blew a strand of my hair out of my face. Just then, I caught a flash of a figure standing beside me. Turning my head, I saw Draco. He was laughing at my expense.

"It looks like you could use some help."

I giggled and nodded.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I gulped, nervously. Oh god, that was more sassy than I intended. Bloody hell, I might have blown it!  
Relief flooded through me however when I saw Draco smile and laugh slightly. He reached for the powdered moonstone with no struggle at all. I look him up and down.

Merlin's beard, he is so tall and smells like mint... with a tinge of cologne.

We headed back to our table with all the ingredients in hand and we began to work on the potion. I was in the zone, trying to finish the Amortentia potion before class ended. In my peripheral vision, I could see Draco staring at me intently.

I turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, could you be a doll and hand me the next ingredient?"

He nodded his blonde head, smiled back and glanced down at the textbook.

"Sure thing, Athena. Here's the peppermint."

My heart skipped a little when I heard him say my name. I bit my lip and lightly grabbed the peppermint from his hands.

"It looks like we're on the last step of the process." I nodded my head and sighed.

"Yup, looks like it's just the powdered moonstone now."

Draco and I happened to reach for the powdered moonstone at the same time. As our hands touched, a short, sharp spark flared between us. I paused there for a moment.

What in Merlin's beard was that?

I shook my head in disbelief and pretended like nothing happened. Seems like Draco felt it too because he was looking down at the hand that touched mine. I cleared my throat as my heart quickened its pace.

"Care to do the honors?" I said, a smile making its way across my lips.

"Uh yeah. Thanks."

I saw a light pink making its way across his pale cheeks. I knew that I was blushing too. But I think it was safe to say that my blush may have been a tad worse.

 


	5. Rainy Days

I sat in my windowsill, watching the rain slowly cascade down the window. I'm still trying to process what is was that occurred when Draco and I touched hands yesterday. It was incredible. I've never experienced something like that before. I've had boyfriends but not once did I ever feel anything like that. Draco seemed surprised himself, it was all in his expression. I sighed and hopped off the windowsill. It seemed as though the oxygen around me was being pulled straight from my body. I knew I was in need of some fresh air. I felt like I was overheating. I took in the smell of the rainfall and watched the raindrops fall onto the grounds of the castle. Hogwarts looks gorgeous when it rains. I've always tried to capture it's beauty in some of my sketches, but for some reason drawings and photographs cannot fully encapsulate its beauty. Sometimes when it rains like this, I end up imagining different scenarios; kissing and being kissed in the rain, playing in puddles, everything. I really do adore the rain whereas others cannot stand it. Today was Saturday, which means no schoolwork which made it easier for me to relax and enjoy the day. I figured I could  go to the Astronomy tower and view the rainfall from there. The Astronomy tower is probably one of my favorite places at school. I went to my closet and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans that are ripped at the knees, topping it off with a grey sweater. I pulled on my beanie and my black trainers, grabbed my sketchbook and journal, and finally, headed out. On my way to the astronomy tower, I overheard a couple of voices in one of the hallways. Now, I don't like to eavesdrop when it comes to people's conversations, but this time it caught my attention because one of the voices is one I recognized all too well. I turned in the direction that the voices were coming from. Before walking down that hallway I used my wand to cast a Disillusionment charm. I blended in with the walls and tiptoed towards Draco and the other voice. It was only when I was close to them that I saw who the other voice was. Pansy Parkinson. I bit my lip to try and stop myself from breathing too loud. My heart sunk as I saw him lean in and kiss her with such passion that I felt my blood begin to boil. I felt my heart physically sink to my feet as I watched him lift Pansy up with ease, her legs wrapping his waist. I felt embarrassed as I watched their lips come into contact repeatedly. Considering my strong feelings for Draco, I shouldn't be watching this. I should be minding my own business and walking away. I knew Draco was flirting with me during Potions, he had to be and I could have sworn he was. Maybe him flirting with me was just in my head. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend either. I felt myself freeze in place, like my legs couldn't move. I tore my eyes away from Draco and Pansy and slowly backed away, still invisible to them. After I got out of earshot, I ran towards the Astronomy tower. I really need some fresh air now. When I finally got to the tower, I set my stuff down and tried to catch my breath. The rain seemed to be falling down twice as hard as it was previously.

I stepped out into the clearing and let the rain gently fall onto my face. At this point, I didn't even care that my clothes are getting soaked. I closed my eyes hard and inhaled and exhaled. I'm not used to this kind of thing, it hurts like hell. Part of me knew it was a terrible idea to like Draco. The other part of me didn't care how terrible that idea was. I just wanted to be with him. I wanted to feel that electricity that we both felt when we touched hands. Now there's the possibility that I might not ever get that chance. I think it's time for me to start drifting away from him. That's the right decision for me at this point. I refuse to be the reason for a relationship to end.

With that being decided, I stepped out of the rain and back into the tower. I grabbed my things and headed back to the Slytherin common room.  
I sincerely hope I don't run into Draco and Pansy again.

* * *

 

  
I'm finally back, safely tucked into my dorm room and I am soaked to the bone. I have to change into some dry clothes and dry my hair before I end up getting sick. I go to the closet, get into some pajamas, and hang my wet clothes up. I heaved a deep breath and sighed my relief.  
It felt good to be warm finally and thankfully I'm not shivering anymore. I took a seat on my bed and pulled my blanket over my legs. I grabbed my journal, took out my pen and proceeded to write:

_August 28th, 2008_

_I could of sworn Malfoy was flirting with me during class yet I cannot believe what I saw in the hallway. It made my blood boil with anger and jealousy because Pansy has what I have been craving. Just the thought of her getting touched by draco made my skin crawl because I've never wanted something more. Draco's hands should have been touching my skin, feeling my warmth and overwhelming me with his attention and affection. I do not just want to be his physical attraction, but I want his heart to be attracted to me too. I honestly thought, he had some sort of feelings towards me, I guess I was wrong. I don't know why I want this so much and it hurts that at this point, I may never have what I want. I honestly cannot understand why I'm so upset, Draco was never mines to begin with. I've never felt more like a nobody before than I do now. My feelings aside, I refuse to let myself fall into Malfoy's charm for now. I'm not going to let myself be a reason for a breakup, no matter how much I want to be his. Tomorrow is a new day, let's hope I don't run into Malfoy and Parkinson because I don't think that my heart will be able to handle it._

 


	6. A Fleeting Moment

 

It continued to rain throughout the entire weekend and into the weekdays too. I enjoyed it at first but after a while, it felt like it was merely feeding into my sadness. I bit my lip and got out of bed. I had to get to class in an hour. I pulled on my uniform robes, hurried past the common room and headed straight to the dining hall. There was not that many people, so I assumed those who weren't there, were sleeping in. I looked down the Slytherin table to see Draco slowly eating his breakfast. I inhaled sharply, grabbed my school bag and headed back out the door. The image of the other day was still implanted in the frontal lobe of my memory and that was enough to make me to lose my appetite. I started walking towards the Potions classroom in the dungeons, despite how early it still was. My dad look concerned as he saw me walk into the classroom.

"Athena, my darling, what are you doing here so early?" I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Don't worry dad, I'm okay. I just wanted to spend some time with you before class." I put on my best smile and sat down next to him. "What's on the class agenda today?" Dad smiled at me and pushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"We're going to be learning how to brew a quality Polyjuice Potion."

"Didn't you teach me a little about this already?"

"I sure did sweetheart." I smiled at him, remembering all the memories of our muggle home. It would be dad, mum, and me in the basement. Dad would be teaching me various things about the different liquids that I know as potions now. I sighed and looked in my dad's direction. He had a pained expression on his face. "I miss her too dad. We'll see her soon remember? Holiday break is coming. It'll be here before we know it." He smiled at me and we embraced in a reassuring hug. "I know it's tough dad but we have each other until then."

I put on my best smile and kissed his cheek. The first warning bells went off and I went to my seat. Hopefully this class goes by fast. I don't want to spend any more time with Draco than I need to. I realized I could have switched seats before class began, but I was sure at this point dad would have written our names in our current seats. I mean, I could always ask dad if he would switch my seat but Draco doesn't know what I witnessed the other day. I sure as hell don't want him to know either. I took a deep breath and tried to gather myself. More of my classmates began to pile in. The last warning bell went off as Draco took his seat next to me. The moment Draco sit down in his chair, I felt my mood change instantly. I didn't want to be around him, even though I had no right to feel that way. He doesn't belong to me, he never did, but I was still raging over what I saw last weekend. My father started teaching but all of my thoughts wouldn't let me concentrate on the subject. Every time I tried, all I could think about was Draco. Well,  more of what I had seen Draco doing. I heard someone whisper my name but I was too distracted to catch up on who it was. I heard the whisper again and I realized it was Draco trying to get my attention.

"Can I help you with something?" I cringed at how bitchy that sounded when the words left my lips.

"Uh yeah. Are you listening to the lecture because I missed what he just said?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"No I wasn't paying attention. I'm pretty sure he was just discussing the ingredients for a proper Polyjuice potion though." He shifted a little and spoke again.

"What are the ingredients then?"

"For the first part, it's fluxweed, knotgrass, lacewing flies, and leeches..." Draco looked at me in astonishment then looked down. "For the second part, you need horn of Bicorn, some more lacewing flies, boomslang skin and you need a bit of the person you want to turn into...typically hair."

"Athena, if you weren't paying attention how do you know that?" Draco asked curiously. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. At this point I was having an intense argument with myself. Should I tell him that Snape is my dad or not? I decided against it, so I lied instead.

"Well... if you cared enough to peek into your textbook then you would know too." I could tell that I pissed him off then because he rolled his eyes.

"Figured I'd know it on my own." He replied.

“You can't know everything unless you study for it Malfoy." I rolled my eyes, grabbed my quill, and started writing down the step by step directions for the potion. Draco looked a little take aback with my sudden anger towards him.

 

* * *

 

 

My school day was at its end but I decided that I would head to the Astronomy tower before heading to my dorm room. Usually no one is up there this late because all the classes are over for the day, so I'll be in solitude. As I reached the set of stairs that led up to the tower, I felt myself gently grabbed by the waist and pushed against the wall. I'm one step up the stairwell, pinned against the wall. As I look up,   I meet with a familiar set of pale eyes. I would recognize those eyes anywhere. It was the one person I was trying to avoid.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" I asked while trying to catch my breath.

"I don't quite like the way you've been treating me." He whispered in my ear. I felt myself shudder at his words. I looked in the opposite direction, trying to avoid eye contact. It was then I felt Draco turn my face back to his with one long finger. "I would prefer to look into your eyes, thank you very much." I swallowed hard as I tried my best to contain my composure.

I kept feeling my knees buckle beneath me with every syllable that left his lips. He put his lips to my ear, making sure that they slightly touched my skin.

"What's wrong love? Am I too close?" I could feel an unfamiliar intensity building up, deep within my body. I wasn't used to such a feeling. It felt like a whole new territory. As he leaned closer and his lips almost touched mine, I felt an overwhelming sense of hunger flood through me. A hunger that can only be sated by the taste of Draco. I tried my best to withdraw from the current situation and I began fighting for my words.

"I - I...stop please." Even though I tried to sound strong, my words came out as nothing more than a whimper. What was I doing ? What was he doing ? I tried pushing him away a little, staring straight into those penetrating eyes. "Stop..." I breathed, trying desperately  to catch my breath. He tried to cut what little distance we had and without thinking, I kissed him. I kissed him so intensely that my lips began to swell. I wanted him so bad and I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't stop myself. I felt so weak beneath his fingertips and he had me right where he wanted me. Just as quickly, I pulled back then, without a single word more, I ran, all the way back to the safety of my dorm room.

_What had I just done?_


	7. Chaos Ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT/SEXUAL CONTENT AND EXPLICIT LANGUAGE. DON'T CONTINUE READING IF ANY OF THESE THINGS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE
> 
> P.S.  
> I know Pansy has brunette hair but that gif suited the chapter better. I'm also aware that the gif is from "Murder in the First Degree," but bare with me. I'm trying to help you all with the visuals.

•{Draco}•

I received an owl from Athena today. She asked me to meet her in the greenhouse. I have no idea what she could possibly want to show me in there. I don't understand why she couldn't just show me in the bloody common room either. It was Saturday, so I decided to dress casual and put on one of my black, button-up shirts. Since I'm a sneaky git, I decided to tease Athena just a little bit, leaving a few of the buttons at the top of the shirt undone. I put on my trousers and shoes and make my way out the dorm. I'm greeted by a few Slytherins in the common room, but my mind is far too set on Athena to even care. I smiled to myself as my mind began to wander. When I finally arrived at the greenhouse, I saw Athena almost immediately. She was wearing this short, turquoise dress that accentuated her body perfectly. _A dress of all things, you know what that means don't you? Easier access for me._

Athena strode slowly toward me until our noses touched. I could feel her breath on my skin and I inhaled her scent, like it was my last day breathing. She smirked and pushed me down onto the bench that sat behind me. Her fingertips danced along the skin that I had left exposed. The feeling of her body so near mine, caused a low, involuntary groan to escape from my throat. The anticipation she was making me feel was already killing me.

_I'm going to lose it any second now._

She leaned into my lips and started kissing me roughly. Her lips were intoxicating. When Athena lightly bit on my lip and tugged, I crumbled completely. I grabbed her body and sat her atop my lap. I ran my hands up to her mid thigh and dug my fingers into her skin. All the kissing we were doing was leaving me dazed and breathless.

I slid her sweater off of one of her shoulders and planted kisses along her collarbone. Her delicate skin was soft and warm under my lips. Feeling her lips against mine in our feverous need, made me go into a frenzy. I needed to undress her, I needed to make her mine. I had never felt so physically attracted to someone in my life. Athena slightly shifted her position and the throbbing I felt underneath the seams of my trousers instantly got worse. I trailed one of my hands back up her inner thigh, letting it disappear beneath her dress. As soon as I reached her knickers, my vision went black and I woke to find myself not in the greenhouse. But instead, in the silence of my dorm room.

I was bathed in sweat, breathing heavily with an almost painful erection. I could have sworn that was all really happening. It had all felt so real. I was furious. I was just about to reveal the glorious wonders that lied underneath her dress too. I gingerly touched my lips. It felt like I could still taste her. I yearned to feel Athena's lips again, now more than ever. I also had an itch to taste her in more ways than one. The sexual and emotional desire I had felt for her yesterday, couldn't compare to the sexual and emotional desire I was feeling for her now. This girl will surely be the death of me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my damp hair. When I managed to calm down some, I decided that I should try and get back to sleep. I have classes in a few hours after all. Trying to ignore my throbbing erection, which was still yet to dissipate, I laid back down, paying careful attention not to lay on my stomach.

* * *

 

I woke up later that morning, feeling more exhausted than ever. My morning wood was throbbing out of control due to the events that occurred in my dream. Those events had continued to play over and over again in my subconsciousness throughout the entire night. I sighed and got off my bed. I picked apart my brain for ways to avoid going to class but alas, my effort was fruitless. The only professor who would ever let me get out of class is Snape, but then again, Potions is the only class I have with Athena this year. As for my other classes, those professors are less forgiving.  
I have another more important problem to deal with though. This erection. If it does not go away, I'm going to have to find a way to take care of it. Then a realization hit me. Who needs to handle it on their own when they have someone who will easily do it for them instead? I smirked and sent an owl to Pansy before I left to class.

_Meet me in the library during your first class. Restricted Section.  
-Draco_

With that, my erection finally relaxed...for now at least.

I took the opportunity to get into my uniform robes and began my trek to class. As I neared the classroom at the second warning bell, Athena was no-where to be seen. The clock on the wall seemed to tick a little louder as time went by. And before I realized it, I had started to zone out. Snape's lecture had put me to sleep. I was fully aware of my surroundings yet I knew that my eyes were closed. I somehow found myself drifting back into dreamland.

I'm revisited by Athena and this time we're in the Potions classroom. When Snape turns around to write something on the board, Athena goes to the potions supply closet and motions her index finger towards me to follow her. When she bites her lip seductively, I nearly sprint to join her. Athena shuts the door softly behind me and begins searching for a stepping stool. When she finds it, she sits me down on it and then hikes up her pleated school skirt, revealing black thigh-high stockings, lace adorning the tops. I rest one of my hands on her lower back as my other grips her thigh. As she leans forward to kiss me, I can feel her body grind on me softly. A soft involuntary moan escapes the confines of my throat. I knew it was just an initial reaction because she was leaning in for a kiss, but it was enough to send me into overdrive. It's ridiculous how easily this girl gets my blood pumping. The slightest touch of her body on mine is enough to send me reeling, like a virgin watching porn for the first time. I hold Athena tighter to me as I deepen the embrace that our lips share...

In the very same heartbeat, I nearly jump out of my skin as Snape slams the required reading down onto my desk, forcing me back to reality.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to be excused?"

My cheeks flush a bright red instantly and I can barely speak. Leave it to Snape to embarrass me even though I'm one of his best students. I swallow hard.

"I would Professor."

"Very well, gather your things."

I begin to pack away the textbook.

"I suggest you get more sleep next time before coming into my class, Mr Malfoy. If not, you will suffer the consequences as anyone else would."

I nodded my head.  "Yes sir."

I gathered the rest of my things and made sure my backpack is hiding the ever growing erection I have. I headed straight to the library to meet Pansy in the restricted section. I didn't give her even a minute before I started kissing her roughly.

I unbuttoned my pants and took off her knickers. The sexual frustration caused by my thoughts of Athena has overtaken my body and, before I know it, I've lost myself. I covered Pansy's mouth with one hand, as my other arm held her upright against the wall.

She is not who I really want, but I will give it to her like she is.

•{Athena}•

I sent dad an owl this morning and told him I wouldn't be in class today. I told him that I was feeling a little down and that I needed some time to myself. He understood and didn't question it. He figured it was just a teenage girl thing.

As I tried to figure out what I should do with my time, I decided to draw some new sketches. Sadly, everything I've been drawing lately has turned into Draco in one way or another. Whenever I try to redirect myself, it doesn't work. I decided to take my things to the library. Maybe some excess studying would help to clear my head.

As I walked to the library all I could think about was the fact that Draco and I had kissed. Even though it was I who had made the first move, he reciprocated it without hesitation. That alone took me by surprise because after all this time, I thought that I was invisible to him. It was just a simple kiss but it was enough to make everything feel different. It made me feel like he finally noticed me and this connection I felt was irrevocable. Just the thought of the way his lips felt on mine made me both happy and filled me with desire. It gave me this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I've never felt before. I find myself with this insane hunger that screams for Draco's touch and affection. The power of the hunger I was previously experiencing seemed to have gotten worse after our lips touched. I sighed.

When I finally made it to the library, all I wanted was a little peace of mind; that way I could revel in my thoughts about Draco. I realized that I wouldn't get that peace of mind if I was in the common library area. And so I made my way towards the restricted section. Since I did not have signed permission from a professor to be in the restricted section, I had to use an invisibility charm on myself.  
I took out my cherry wood wand and cast the charm. I walked a little further into the library and sat myself down on the black leather chair by the window. I took a deep breath and sighed. The quiet didn't feel like it was suffocating me for once. I took another breath, relishing in the silence. Then I heard a thud. My ghost nearly left my body. Three shelves down, a book fell off a shelf. I grabbed my things and got back up. I went to check out where the book had fallen. I immediately had to place it back in its place before Madam Pince noticed.

I tried to be as quiet as possible, but every step I took towards the shelf to replace the book, I heard certain noises that kept getting louder. My jaw dropped and my stomach turned. I swallowed hard. It was then I saw Draco and Pansy in a position that I never wanted to see anyone with him in, unless it was me. I saw more of Draco's skin with another girl than I ever had a chance to on my own.

I stormed out of the library, not caring about the chaos that followed. All I wanted at this point was to get out. I hated him just as much as I yearned for him. Love is a dangerous thing and so was Draco. He always has been.

•{Draco}•

Blinded in my moment of sexual pleasure, I hadn't notice the mayhem that the library had become. Pansy and I better straighten ourselves out, I thought, before we get caught. She fixed her skirt, kissed me goodbye and ran out. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

As I fixed my trousers and began to leave the restricted section, my eyes became transfixed on a leather bound journal that was on the floor. Embedded on the first page is a beautiful transcription of the letter A in calligraphy. I wondered if it belonged to that Slytherin girl named Astoria. Highly doubtful though, seeing as how that girl isn't one for writing, let alone reading. I placed the journal securely in my bag, and decided that I would read it after school. I attended the rest of my classes, my mind only focused on that journal that I had found. Once the final bell rang, I headed back to the dungeons.

I said hello to Blaise and a few other Slytherins and headed back to my dorm room. The anticipation welled up inside me and I was consumed by curiosity to what that leather bound journal had inside it. I placed myself down on my bed and opened up the journal. I quickly realised it had to be the property of a girl, for no man I knew possessed such beautiful penmanship as which adorned the pages.

I was first confronted by a series of sketches of Hogwarts and journal entries. The sketches embedded within the pages were just as beautiful as the handwriting that followed. I turned page after page and soon I was confronted by some lifelike drawings of myself. It felt like I was looking into a mirror.  
Entranced by this sudden personal connection I was now feeling towards this mystery journal, I began paying more attention to every detail I came across. It was intriguing to say the least. I had read an entry of a heated dream, made by the owner of the journal. One that was similar to the dream I had had the previous night. And just as hot... maybe even hotter.

Eventually though, my eyes began to droop and before I knew it, I had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

 


	8. Repercussions

•{Draco}•

  
The journal wasn't completely filled yet, but it did have a good amount of entries and sketches. Ever since I came into possession of this journal, I never seem to let it leave my sight and I've become quite protective over it. I have been plagued by the thought of who this journal could belong to, I know it's a suitor of mine though. The only question I have now is which girl is it? Whoever this journal belongs to has beautiful penmanship and a knack for sketching. I mean the little drawings of me spread out through her journal were so lifelike that I thought I was looking at a photograph of myself.

* * *

 

I had the journal sprawled across my desk behind my potions textbook. I look over at Athena who sits on the opposite side of the classroom now. My dreams of her seemed to have lessened and I can physically feel how distant she is now. At this point I'm not even sure what to do. Should I just back off or ask her what's been going on? Maybe I can kiss her again, or maybe she'll slap me in the face. At this point, I'll take any form of contact from her. The silence that she is giving me is far more painful than her hands would feel slapping my face. I sighed and looked over my textbook, I think Snape noticed that half the class wasn't paying attention because he began to ask my classmates to make their way to the blackboard to answer the questions that he had written about the Veritaserum potion. Athena willingly raised her hand to answer a few of the questions. I slowly put my textbook down so I could get a better view of her as she walked to the board. I love how she looks in our house colors and the school uniform. There's something about the way she looks in black and green that enhances my attraction to her. Every part of me still craved her touch. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Athena began writing some answers involving the truth potion. For some reason I feel like I've seen that penmanship before. I revisit some instances where I might have seen her handwriting, the only place I could have would be during this class. I turn the thought over and over in my brain and ruffled my hair out of frustration when I couldn't figure it out. I put my head down on my desk as Athena made her way though the classroom to sit down at her new seat. When she finally placed herself onto her chair, the realization hit me... Why didn't I see this before? I'm such an idiot, this private journal I have been invading belongs to her, it belongs to Athena. I felt my stomach lurch once I remembered the location I found her journal at. There is no way in hell that she didn't see me and Pansy in the library that day, no way. This explains why she moved her seat in class, this explains the distance, this explains the silence. What the hell have I done? I bit my lip forcefully and ran a shaking hand through my hair. I was mentally kicking myself because I know what she walked in on whether it was her intent to or not. I have to confront her, I have to ask Athena about her journal. When the bell rang to signify the end of potions I packed everything but her journal away in my bag. I decided to place her journal into the inside pocket of my robes instead. I left the classroom first and hid in a crevice that I knew she would walk past and after waiting for what seemed like forever, I see Athena approaching me. I took a deep breath and pulled her into my hiding spot, making sure my hand was clutched over her mouth to silence her scream of surprise. I whispered in her ear and said,

"Once I remove my hand, make sure you stay quiet." She nodded her head and I slowly removed my hand. When I released my grip on her, Athena turned to face me.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" I looked down to hide my smirk, I love when she gets feisty. I'm relieved that I stopped smirking when I looked into her eyes. All confidence I previously had seemed to be wiped from my entire body. Her brown eyes burned into me.

"I just want to ask you a few things." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Make it fast Malfoy, I have a class to get to." Struggling to find the words, I found myself opening and closing my mouth, nothing audible leaving my lips. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my blonde hair.

"First things first, I want to ask you why you moved your seat in Potions." It was Athena's turn to struggle finding the right words to explain. She shrugged her shoulders trying to look unfazed.

"I just wanted a change of scenery." Despite me not believing her answer, I posed another question.

"Second thing, what the hell is with you calling me Malfoy now? You used to call me Draco." I seen a tinge of pink make its way across her cheeks. Thanks to her journal however, I think I know the reason, I just want to hear it from her lips. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I can call you whatever I choose to. But to be frank, it depends on my mood." At this point I was debating whether or not I should come clean about her journal. I was starting to feel heated and I adjusted my tie as if it'll help me cool down. Athena's roughness was turning me on significantly. Just having her close enough to touch was enough to send me reeling. I was fighting the urge to press my lips to hers, this task proved more difficult than I realized it would. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. This woman is driving me insane. When I regained my self-composure, I bit my lip tentatively. I reached my hand into my robes and my fingers fumbled over my wand and rested on her journal. Keeping my hand in the pocket of my robes I sighed.

"Could you uncross your arms and put one of your hands out?" Athena huffed loudly, nodded her head and put out one of her hands. As I removed the journal from my robes, I felt a sense of loss. I lightly placed the journal into her outstretched hand and took a deep breath as if I was losing something that was my own. Athena looked at what I placed in her hand and looked back up at me. I looked into her widened eyes and saw that her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. When the shock seemed to subside, she bit her lip and we stood there in silence, staring at each other for what seemed like a fortnight. Athena took a deep breath and she finally broke the silence,

"D..Did you read it?" I could hear her voice shaking and I suddenly wished that I never came across the journal in the first place. Remorse overflowed through my entire being and in almost a breathless whisper I said,

"Erm...Yeah I did." She looked down at her feet then back into my eyes as if she were searching for any form of reaction regarding the contents of her journal. Half of me feels so bad for reading it but the other half of me was glad I did because now I had confirmation on how she felt. When I remembered where she found it and what she most likely seen, I physically felt my heart drop to my feet. There was an enormous wave of emotions that flooded throughout my entire body. Before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth in an effort to explain what it was that she walked in on and why I had invaded her privacy but alas I found myself speechless. Athena sighed and shook her head lightly and I bit my lip. The variety of emotions that I was experiencing was not normal for me, I don't know what to do. Then again how could you possibly tell someone you too, have been dreaming about them in a not so innocent way? I felt my face get hot and I knew that my cheeks were burning with Merlin only knows what shade of red. "I guess the last question I want to ask is what you were doing in the restricted section during class?"  
By now the halls were empty and Athena and I were both late to our next class. She peeked outside of the crevice and she turned back towards me. Athena took a deep breath and sighed.

"First things first, no I was not following you, nor was I expecting to walk in on what I did. I simply went to the library to have a peace of mind and clearly I wasn't going to get that in the common library area, so off to the restricted section I went." I was starting to feel uneasy at the coldness in Athena's voice. There is no way that I wanted her to see what happened between Pansy and I. Little to Athena's knowledge, those actions were caused by a dream that I had of her the night before. She was the reason why I was in that position in the first place. No I'm not blaming her for it, it was my fault for letting my insatiable sexual appetite get the best of me. I've never craved someone as much as I do her. This appetite I have for Athena is unexplainable and it was there even before I read her journal. She looked at me expectantly and I nodded my head to let her know I understood. A lump began to reside in my throat, I didn't want her to go to class just yet. Athena turned her back toward me and began to walk away. Before I could stop myself, I began pulling her body back towards me by her waist. I turned Athena around to face me, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips to hers harder than I ever kissed anyone in my entire life. She fought it slightly but I held her hands firmly to my chest. She didn't fight it to her full ability, I know she didn't. On the bright side, she didn't pull away like I thought she would have, she wanted this kiss as much as I did. She relaxed her shoulders and leaned into the kiss further. I was pressing Athena's body so hard to mine as if she were going to disappear any second. Just as soon as it began, it ended all too soon. When she pulled away I was breathless, eyes still shut tightly. I felt a strange burning sensation on my right cheek and that's when I realized that her hand came into contact with my face. I held my hand to my cheek and my breathing became ragged. I know she wanted that kiss as much as I did. I don't understand what I did wrong. Was I holding her too hard? Did I not kiss her properly? Before I could ask those questions, she was gone. Athena left me standing there dazed and confused.


	9. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of a time jump. There is also plenty of visuals.

•{Athena}•  
Draco and I kissed again but I couldn't stand tasting another girl on his lips. So instead of our kiss being longer, I slapped him. Not only for reading my journal but for kissing me when I know his lips have been on someone else. I huffed to myself loudly, he could have had anyone he wanted but he went for the easiest catch, Pansy Parkinson. My blood boils every time I thought about it. I want him to be mine, but he's got to get rid of some baggage first, then we'll talk. The annoyance I felt seemed to only get worse as the days went on. I was always irritable in nearly all of my classes, even in Potions with dad. Despite my frustration though, I have one thing to look forward to and that's Halloween. The fall season approached so quickly and we were already nearing the end of October. Time tends to pass quickly when you become an emotional mess. Draco doesn't even seem to care how things ended last month. He just left me alone. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss him. I would also be lying if I said that I never wanted him to chase me. He just gave up so easily. Nonetheless he knows how I really feel about him and I'm not sure what's worse; him not chasing me knowing the fire I feel for him or the fact that he knows everything, including the dirty dream I had? Desperate to stop my continuous overthinking, I took out my parchment and began to work on my Potions essay that wasn't due for another week.

 

* * *

  

•{Draco}•  
It's been almost two months since Athena left me confused in the hallway. I miss her more and more as the days go on. How can I even begin to approach her after what I've done and everything that she's seen? It's not the easiest thing to do, she looked so hurt. I sighed and got dressed. With nothing to do and nowhere to go, I just roamed the grounds of the castle. It was the day before Halloween and most of the professors were busy decorating for tomorrow's celebration and feast. I went into the Slytherin common room and I'm greeted by a silhouette sitting in front of the fire. It's Athena. I swallowed so hard I swear she could have heard it. Biting my lip and with silent feet I approached her. I plopped my body down next to her and stared at the flames.

"Hey." She whispered. My heart seemed to jump hearing her speak. It's been silent for so long.

"Hi." I said. "Where is everyone?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm assuming they're all at dinner."

"Why aren't you?" She looked at me and sighed.

"I haven't had that much of an appetite lately. You?"

"I lost track of time, but I'm not that hungry right now." Silence struck again and I looked back at the flames as they danced within the fireplace. I couldn't hold Athena's gaze as these words left my lips, "I'm sorry." I said. She looked taken aback and I could feel her gaze burning into my soul.

"For which part hmmm? Reading my journal? Kissing me knowing damn well I seen where and who your lips were on?" Each of her words felt like lashes from a whip.

"In my defense Athena, we weren't dating or anything near it yet." This time I looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I knew we weren't but I knew you were flirting with me. I knew you liked me Draco. Then there was silence for almost two months, and I know I'm guilty of moving my seat, but even after our encounter I still wanted you to chase me Draco. It hurt even more after you read my journal and knowing how I felt you still stayed away. And even though you're at fault, I thought it was mine. I thought I scared you off." I ran a shaking hand through my hair and took a deep breath.

"Athena... You didn't scare me off. In fact, it caused quite the opposite effect. I wanted us to talk, but then you started missing class, and you moved your seat. How do you approach someone after all that?" Bloody hell the fireplace was starting to feel like it was swallowing me. I wiped the sweat that broke out on my forehead and sighed. She stood up in front of me while my butt stayed firmly on the floor. She looked down at me.

"You know what Draco? It's okay. Guys like you don't go for girls like me anyway." Somehow those words hurt more than the previous ones. I looked up at Athena, grabbed her hands, and pulled her down on my lap. She was startled at first and she looked away to hide the blush blooming on her cheeks. I grabbed her gently by the cheeks and turned her face to look back at me.

"It's not like that Athena. I'm not used to feeling this way about anyone or anything. So forgive me if I don't handle things the way I should." She nodded her head and bit her lip.

"What about Pansy?" She asked. I sighed and took Athena's hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

"Pansy isn't you, Athena. Her and I were never even a couple."

"I don't know, you guys sure looked cozy to me." I sighed and shook my head.

"One day you'll understand what I meant when I said she wasn't you." She nodded and placed her forehead against mine. "For now, would you like to go to the great hall and eat? I'm starving." She smiled and raised herself from my lap. She extended her hands out to me and helped me up. Her hands were so warm and so welcoming. Athena walked to the door and looked back at me. I must have been staring again, but by the time I averted my eyes it was too late, she already noticed.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are we going to eat?" My cheeks began to burn and I bit my lip. I opened the door for her.

"After you m'lady."

* * *

 •{Athena}•

  
I received an invitation to a Samhain party (in the words of the muggle world, this meant Halloween). I received it earlier today from my friend Ava. Although she goes to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and lives in France now, we still kept in touch. Our lives have become very busy, and her being in France and me in Scotland didn't make things any easier. I sighed and turned the invitation over in my hands. This party was at some muggle club that didn't seem too far from Hogwarts. Its always fun to dress up but I have a dilemma or two with going; my dad and Draco. To my frustration, tonight happened to be the Samhain celebration at Hogwarts too. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. _How in Merlin's beard am I going to do this?_

* * *

 

Usually busy on prefect duties, I hardly get to see Draco. After my classes of the day, I headed back to the common room in hopes we would run into each other. I want to ask him if he would sneak out with me to go to the party, always one for mischief, I doubt he'll refuse me. When I get to the common room in the dungeons, I see a head of platinum blonde hair sitting down in front of the fireplace. He turned towards me, exhaustion heavy in his eyes and managed a smile. I set my stuff down and rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Hey..." I said. He chuckled at my shyness, and beckoned me forward.

"I was hoping we would run into each other. Come here." I smiled and sat down in front of him, the fireplace breathing heavily on my back. Draco pulled me into his lap and hugged me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. You look tired." Draco rested his forehead on mine and I breathed him in, allowing his smell of icy cologne to overwhelm my senses.

"I am tired but it doesn't feel as daunting as it did before." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body back slightly and looked at him.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmmm?" He pulled me back towards him, placing his head into the dip of my shoulder. A blissful sigh escaped my lips. I lowered my voice slightly and spoke,

"My friend Ava invited me to this costume party at a muggle nightclub and I was wondering if you wanted to go...with me o'course...as my date." I was a mumbling mess now. The words came out more rushed than I intended. I felt my face warm up and I bit my lip. Draco lifted his head from my shoulder.

"Merlin's beard, is my Athena really asking me, a prefect, to sneak out of the school grounds with her? To a muggle nightclub?" I rolled my eyes and began to get up.

"If you're going to be smug then forget it." Draco chuckled and pulled me back down.

"Oh stop being so feisty. We'll go but you owe me."

"Asking you to be my date wasn't enough?"

"You owe me another date after this one. A date of my choosing." I grunted my reply and got up again.

"Fine. I hope you have a costume." After Draco got up, I went to retrieve my bag. He walked me to the entrance of the girls dormitories. "Wait we have a problem, how are we going to get out? My dad works here, he'll know if I'm gone." I was careful to tiptoe around which professor my dad was and I sighed.

"Just send him an owl saying you're turning in early. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed you've been off lately."

"Right, I'm going to go get ready and send my owl. I'll meet you in your dorm when the feast starts in the great hall." He nodded his head and began walking away. "Wait one more thing." He walked back to me, with raised eyebrows. My breath hitched in my throat and I planted a tender kiss to his cheek. His face flushed brightly, a contrasting color compared to his pale cheeks. I smiled at him and quickly ran to my dorm room. We've only been dating for two days, he isn't getting a kiss that quick. I giggled and locked my door. I have to put some sort of costume together. I came up with an idea of a bride in red. I conjured some roses for my makeshift veil and just topped it off with a red dress I brought earlier this year. I placed my wand inside the band of my black thigh-high stockings and I left my dorm room, locking the door behind me.

 

Draco has never seen me in my muggle clothes before so this should be fun. I walk to the common room, which was well empty now. I go to the entrance of the boys' dormitories and called for Draco. When he didn't answer me after I called his name a few times, I began to panic. I think he bailed. Not willing to allow myself to consider it, I walked into the entrance of the rooms.

"Draco." I called again. Nothing but silence followed my echo, where the hell was he? I walked further into the dorms, I should have asked him which room is his before we parted. I growled in frustration and turned back towards the entrance. I was starting to get scared so I pulled my wand free from my stocking. Before I was able to finish saying the illumination spell, my body was pulled into a doorway and I yelped loudly. Pulling myself from their clutches, I readied my wand.

"Whoa. whoa. whoa. Relax princess it's just me."

"Draco! What the fuck? I almost hung you by your ankle." I glared at him and lowered my wand. He chuckled. "Not funny you twat, I could have hurt you." I lifted my dress carelessly and slipped my wand back into my stocking.

 

Draco's eyes lingered on my thigh-high stockings for a moment and I bit my lip. My face began heating up instantly. I ignored this odd warmth that pooled in the pit of my stomach. Trying to get his attention and my own attention elsewhere, I spoke.

"Is this your dorm?"

"Yeah it is." He turned on the light and I seen only one bed. He had his own quarters too. His large bed was draped in a black comforter and emerald sheets. "Having a rich father has its perks." I smiled and nodded my head.

"I have my own dorm too. Courtesy of my dad's work position." After one more look around, I felt him take my hand in his.

"Come on we have to go." He pulled me forward, turned out his lights and off into the night we went.

"How exactly are we going to do this?" I asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"It's quite simple really, we just walk out the front door and climb the gate."

"Okay you make it sound easy. I'm assuming you've done this before." He nodded his head as we continued to walk along the corridors, hands intertwined. "I seriously hope we don't run into Filch and that damned cat of his." Draco nodded his head in agreement. When we finally passed the great hall and made it to the entrance, we slipped out the main door silently, the crisp air nipping at my exposed limbs relentlessly. I pressed myself closer to Draco, trying to relish in some of his body warmth. We walked passed the almost bare trees, the black lake and finally making it to the entrance gate. Draco released my hand, leaving me cold in his wake. I took off my high heels and threw them over the gate.

"We're going to have to make this quick." He said. I nodded my head and began climbing the gate, trying my best to get over it. There came a point where I couldn't reach any further. I squealed when I felt a slight push on my bum. After my initial panic resided, his push was enough to finally get me over the gate. I took a deep breath and began putting my shoes back on. I waited patiently as Draco climbed the gate with ease.

"Got a right good feel there didn't you?" He laughed and grabbed my hand again, lacing our fingers together.

"Oh I most certainly did."

"You sneaky git." I retorted. My attitude quickly disappeared when another cold breeze licked at my exposed limbs. I inhaled sharply and pushed my body closer to Draco's. He let go of my hand only to drape his arm over my shoulder, pulling me as close to him as possible. I was grateful for his warmth. When we finally arrived at the train, I practically darted inside; truly desperate to release the grip that the cold had on my body. I waited for Draco in the compartment. I stared out the window for a few moments and then he finally came into the compartment.

 

He sat down next to me and I curled myself into his embrace.

 


End file.
